Please Take Me Home
by Silver Miko
Summary: Songfic to Blink 182's 'Please Take Me Home' What the HELL was Inu Yasha thinking sending Kagome back to own world? And what was she thinking?


Please Take Me Home  
Silver Miko  
MidnightSiren182@yahoo.com  
  
::notes:: ahh...sorry I haven't written in a while , but I don't have the Internet at home right now...;::  
  
  
***  
  
  
'It was getting dangerous. Too dangerous. She shouldn't be here.' Inu Yasha thought to himself. He looked over to Kagome. She could see and find the jewels, and she was helpful, but...it was too much to risk. She was probably going to hate him for doing this, and they were finally getting along somewhat after the whole Kikyo situation.  
  
  
OH no it's happened again  
she's cool, she's hot, she's my friend  
I tried for hours if so  
you leave me nowhere to go  
  
Kagome wondered why Inu Yasha was looking at her so seriously. It made her nervous.   
'What is he thinking about? I have a bad feeling about this...'  
Ever since Kikyo reappeared, Inu Yasha and her had been at an odd place. She never expected to feel hurt, and it scared her. Was she...no...no way! People at school thought the stupid jerk was her boyfriend, but he wasn't! Right? Right?!   
Her thoughts were cut short when Inu Yasha hugged her.  
"Wh...Inu Yasha.."  
Then he pushed her away, holding her necklace with her jewel shards.  
And then she was falling...down the Bone Eater's Well.  
And then she was home.  
  
She's unstoppable  
Unpredictable   
I'm so jaded  
Calculated wrong....  
  
He heard Shippou's whining but ignored it. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but this is for your own good.'  
He grabbed a tree and then shoved it down the well.  
Now she could never return.  
He would never see her again.  
She was safe.  
So why did he feel so damn horrible?  
  
  
Please take me home  
too late it's gone  
I bet you're sad  
this was the best time we ever had  
  
'What was Inu Yasha thinking?!' Kagome wondered as she sat in class. Throwing her down the well and taking her jewel shards, what a jerk! Didn't he care?! Did she want him to care?  
"Kagome and her boyfriend must be having trouble!" her friends teased, when she wouldn't say what was bugging her.  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!"  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Houjo approached with a happy grin.  
"Hey Kagome, wanna go see a movie on Saturday?"  
"Well..I..." she began, about to refuse, when she changed her mind. 'Why not? I can't exactly return to the fuedal era.'   
"Sure, Houjo!"  
"All right! See ya then!!" he said excited and walked away.  
  
  
I hope that this will last  
give in and forget the past  
be strong when things fall apart  
Honest, this breaks my heart  
  
He couldn't sleep at all. He could only think about her. Her smile, her frown, her angry face, her happy face, her voice, her. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He remembered first meeting her and how much they had grown close over time. He hadn't seen her as anything but some stupid girl who smelled like Kikyou. She was much more than that. With her was almost like...home. Where he belonged? Was it ever that way with Kikyo?  
He wondered if Kagome was really angry at him. Why should he worry? He wasn't ever going to see her again, right? Dammit! Why did it feel like someone was ripping his heart out. Was he protecting her, or himself from her. She made him feel something. It scared him.  
  
  
She's unstoppable  
Unpredictable   
I'm so jaded  
Calculated wrong....  
  
Kagome looked at the well. 'I got to try! I have to!' She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to go back! To find the jewel shards and to see him again. She wanted to see him again.  
She felt something in the air. Then something surprised her greatly.  
"Shippou!!"  
"Kagome! Help me!!!"  
  
He was being attacked by demons. Kagome hugged the little fox demon and looked up.   
"Hold on, Shippou!"  
She was back! And in trouble...so what else was new? IT came with the territory.  
They managed to get out of the well.  
  
Please take me home  
too late it's gone  
I bet you're sad  
this was the best time we ever had  
  
She was back?! How?! Inu Yasha frowned. What the hell was all the trouble of blocking up the well for if she managed to get back anyway. Was it fate smacking him on the head or something? But deep down he was happy to see her again. He missed her. It felt strange not having her by his side. Somehow she had quietly managed to situate herself byhis side, and he had not only gotten used to it, but liked it. But everything was so mixed up with Naraku and Kikyo.   
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
He expected her to be angry, but she had this relieved look on her face and were those tears? She ran to him and hugged him.   
  
Why did we have to go date?  
It's too easy to complicate  
Be strong when things fall apart   
(be strong when things fall apart)  
Honest, this breaks my heart  
(it's so hard)  
Let's go!  
  
She knew she wasn't Kikyo, and so did Inu Yasha. Could he ever feel the same her as he did for Kikyo? Did she want him to. Her subconscious screamed 'YES!' but could she accept this want? It would complicate everything, she'd probably get hurt if she couldn't compare to Kikyo. Could she? would she have to? So many questions, but right now, they didn't even matter as she looked to Inu Yasha. He was pushing her away. She could sense it. For some reason he was trying to shut her out. Maybe he was just as scared as her. It felt like things were both coming together and falling apart.  
  
Please take me home  
too late it's gone  
I bet you're sad  
this was the best time we ever had  
  
Inu Yasha looked over to Kagome as they continued on their current path. He sighed to himself. He couldn't even seperate her from him physically, so what the hell made him think he could emotionally? Did he want to? He didn't want to hurt her. He hated to admit it, but deep down, he wished Kikyo had stayed dead. He couldn't believe the thought even occured to him, but it did. And Kagome was the reason for this thought. She was happy now, but if he kept obsessing over a dead woman, he was going to break her heart. He didn't know who'd hurt more in that case, her or him.  
  
Please take me home  
too late it's gone  
I bet you're sad  
this was the best time we ever had...  
  
  
***  
  
Yes, this fic is screwy. But I love this song and it made think of Inu Yasha and Kagome for some reason.   
Let me go on record and say I @#$^!^& hate Kikyo with an undying passion and I hope the $%@!# gets what she deserves. She's a decpetive, manipulative person and I CANNOT $#%#@$@#$ BELIEVE she stole Kagome's jewel shards and gave them Naraku! Even if she's going to kill him, THAT WAS #@$#@#@ UP BEYOND BELIEF!!!! I HATE HER!!!!  
Ok..I'm done. 


End file.
